


i can feel it coming

by feriowind



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Angst, Arts, Digital Art, Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-02
Updated: 2012-07-02
Packaged: 2017-11-09 00:50:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/449415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feriowind/pseuds/feriowind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bruce's greatest fear is losing control.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i can feel it coming

"Please... run!"

[](http://www.flickr.com/photos/38375039@N02/7485999846/)


End file.
